Gallery: Nuffink Haddock
Development Concept Art Nuffink Haddock Art Book picture.jpg HTTYD3 Epilogue Storyboard.jpg Simon-otto-sondaughterpick.jpg CGI Animation Min-Yu Change-Hiccup's son.jpg|''Hiccup's son'' by Min-Yu Chang ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World THW-Nuffink.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink.jpg THW-Hiccup and Nuffink.jpg THW-Haddock Family.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-3.jpg Zephyr "See?".jpg Zephyr "They're...".jpg Zephyr "...Friends!".jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-5.jpg THW-Scared Zephyr and Nuffink.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-3.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink-2.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless-2.jpg THW-Hiccup, Night Light Hatchlings, Nuffink, Toothless.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink-3.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless-3.jpg Where'd Dad go?.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink.jpg How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Homecoming wide shot.jpg Homecoming NBC promo.jpg Snoggletog card.jpg Homecoming soundtrack cover.jpg Homecoming airs tonight.jpg Nothing is better than family on a friday night.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming - The Book HC book Zephyr&Nuffink scared.jpg HC book Zephyr&Nuffink playing.jpg HC book Z&N during pageant.jpg HC book Z&N after pageant.jpg HC book both families.jpg HC book family.jpg Trailer Screenshots HC Trailer 1.jpg HC Trailer 8.jpg HC Trailer 9.jpg HC Trailer 10.jpg HC Trailer 11.jpg HC Trailer 13.jpg HC Trailer 15.jpg HC Trailer 19.jpg HC Trailer 20.jpg HC Clip 1.jpg HC Clip 2.jpg HC Clip 9.jpg HC Clip 10.jpg HC Clip 12.jpg HC Clip 13.jpg HC Clip 15.jpg HC Clip 18.jpg HC Clip 20.jpg HC Clip 3 36.jpg HC Clip 3 37.jpg HC Clip 3 38.jpg Screenshots HC Nuffink yeah??.jpg Catch some fish!.jpg HC Nuffink heeey!.jpg Astrid and Nuffink walking out.jpg Me thinks I don't.jpg HC - Haddock family on the deck outside their house with Gobber.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The kids are amazed by suit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- That was amazing.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- One of Zephyr's traps.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Oaw.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink looks amazed.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink applauds.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink and Zephyr are worried.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink and Zephyr are scared.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- It is just dad in suit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- It is just a show.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Do.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Arrows.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- And so Zephyr.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- All the children sen from above.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Zephyr protects his brother.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Zephyr and Nuffink are worried.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 27.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 26.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 25.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr loooks uninterested.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Whatever.jpg ''Snoggletog Log '' Snoggletog Log 39.jpg Snoggletog Log 38.jpg Snoggletog Log 32.jpg Snoggletog Log 31.jpg Snoggletog Log 30.jpg Snoggletog Log 23.jpg Snoggletog Log 22.jpg Snoggletog Log 17.jpg Snoggletog Log 3.jpg Snoggletog Log 55.jpg Snoggletog Log 54.jpg Snoggletog Log 53.jpg Snoggletog Log 113.jpg Snoggletog Log 112.jpg Snoggletog Log 111.jpg Snoggletog Log 110.jpg Snoggletog Log 101.jpg Snoggletog Log 100.jpg Snoggletog Log 99.jpg Snoggletog Log 98.jpg Snoggletog Log 97.jpg Snoggletog Log 93.jpg Snoggletog Log 92.jpg Gifs Nuffink being tossed.gif Nuffink and Pouncer.gif Nuffink's moment of awe.gif Nuffink and Astrid on Stormfly.gif Nuffink riding T.gif Nuffink being held by Hiccup.gif Astrid telling the kids it's ok.gif Astrid and the kids.gif The kids' hand thing.gif The kids' moment.gif Nuffink wiping his nose.gif Renders THW-Nuffink-Transparent.png Nuffink ren.png Nuffink candid render.png Nuffink Homecoming tran ren.png Merchandise Playmobil Night Light 3.jpeg PlaymobilHomecoming.png Nuffink Haddock Nuffink Haddock Category:Nuffink Haddock